1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a multi-tool for a stringed instrument and, more particularly, to a multi-tool for a stringed instrument, which has several tools, such as a puller, a tuning socket, a clipper, and a hexagonal tool, on a main body, so that it is unnecessary to separately carry respective tools in the case of replacing the string of the stringed instrument, thus affording easy portability and enhancing operational convenience. Further, the invention is directed to a multi-tool for a stringed instrument, in which a receiving portion receiving a tuning handle therein is rotatably provided, thus enabling the tuning handle to be rapidly and conveniently rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stringed instruments configured to make sounds by the tension of strings, such as a cello, a guitar, or a violin, utilize various tools for adjusting the tension of the strings or replacing a part with another one.
As the related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0194967 has been proposed, which is entitled “Tightening Apparatus for Stringed Instrument”.
This pertains to a tightening apparatus for a stringed instrument, in which a winding shaft of the tightening apparatus adjacent to a nut device is lengthened and a winding shaft of the tightening apparatus distant from the nut device is shortened by freely adjusting the length of the winding shaft, thus allowing an angle for a head portion of each string to become uniform and thereby enabling the same product to be used for several kinds of stringed instruments.
However, the conventional tightening apparatus is problematic in that it is configured to adjust the tension of the string of the stringed instrument, so that additional tools are required to replace the string with another one.
Therefore, in order to more conveniently and easily carry the tools, there has been proposed the related art, which may perform several functions of tools with a single apparatus.
As one example of the relate art, Korean Patent No. 10-0858899 has been proposed, which is entitled “Multi-functional Apparatus for Stringed Instrument for Replacing String with New one”.
This relates to the multi-functional apparatus, which has a tuning socket and a cutter in one housing. The tuning socket receives a rotating force from an electric motor that is provided in the housing, thus automatically rotating a tuning handle of the stringed instrument.
However, the conventional apparatus is problematic in that it uses the electric motor, thus increasing a weight, and other tools (e.g., a screwdriver, a hexagonal wrench, a wrench, etc.) for replacing a part with another one are additionally required although the apparatus makes it easy to adjust the tension of the string and to replace the string with a new one. Hence, it is inconvenient to store various tools, and besides they may be undesirably lost.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.